katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusuke Kitagawa
Yusuke Kitagawa is a playable character from Persona 5. He is an art student from Kosei High School who becomes involved with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Relationship Katie Sandow She sees Yusuke, Katie thoughts he is handsome, he hears she's sings this song is amazed, at his sensei's heart of museum, she calls him "Yusuke-senpai", he with ann, morgana and her falls at inside of madarame's heart Katie was shocked, he tearing up but his persona "Goemon" katie sees his outfit and his persona powers pf ice, Katie asks him is okay, he joins a phantom thieves, katie acting sassy young woman she choose a his codename is fox she likes his outfit, she says " what a sass." they sneaks inside museum, then next day sending calling card to madarame, at metaverse museum, they steals a picture but a trap picture of face, shadow madarame shows the picture of real sayuri, yusuke looks shocked but katie hold his hand and says "yusuke, you have change and control your past okay?" he chuckling and snapped off, he tells him madarame is decaple fiend had skin of artist made him mad and transformed into four pictures of eyes, nose and mouth, paints at ann, yusuke runs to the buskets of black paints, he runs, paints madarame in god of art world form feels weak, they attacks him into normal, yusuke uses goemon to bufu powers on him, then he told madarame returns real himself then confess his crimes, yusuke grabs his mom's picture then Katie and Yusuke singing together as duet version Silver's Song. Ann Takamaki Ren Futaba At Attic Futaba hold her plastic bowl of noodles with hot water, katie smiled and cheering her up then Futaba joins the phantom theives, at futaba's room yusuke doing her action figures poses then futaba look shocked then she called him Inari they both fighting each other but they calm themselves down, katie sings can you feel the sunshine? with Futaba at beach, yusuke poses futaba in her swimsuit, after they swiming, yusuke gold lobsters, she want a lobster. Ichiryusai Madarame Lady Tottington Wallace Gromit Silver The Hedgehog Crunch Bandicoot in the wrath of cortex, yusuke is sings change then he needs protect crunch from Dr cortex and Uka Uka, crash, Katie and Him defeating Dr neo cortex with their personas then he told crunch they don't have to fight him, at house crunch thanking them about save him from Dr cortex controlled him, crunch thanks yusuke to listening to he singing. Dr. Nefarious Tropy Quotes "It something you want?" "I am Thou." "Persona!" "A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle... Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!" "i never heard songs to sings before." "Dreams Of An Absolution, hmm." "Katie, this song is really very catchy." "Wait, hold on for moment Wallace-San." "You're crunch, you have to listen to me , you need keep it together and don't let Dr cortex will trick and controls you!" "We didn't have to fight with you, Crunch." Apperances Yusuke has dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. His in-game character model is noticeably taller and thinner than those of other male characters. His fellow Phantom Thieves Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto both describe him as a "pretty boy." Yusuke does not wear Kosei High's regulation uniform, unlike his fellow student Hifumi Togo. His winter-variant uniform consists of a white gakuran-style shirt embroidered with a fleur-de-lis, fitted black pants, and black loafers. A silver key ring with multiples keys is attached to his belt loop. His summer-variant uniform replaces the white dress shirt with an ultramarine colored button-down which Yusuke wears with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. His thief outfit consists of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black high-collared, puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a white fox tail attached to a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, and bright blue gloves. Japanese names 喜多川 祐介 Kitagawa Yūsuke '' フォックスFokkusu'' おイナリ''Oinari'' Nicknames Lad (By Wallace and Lady Tottington) Dude with fox mask (by Crunch Bandicoot) Inari (By Futaba) Yusuke-senpai (by Katie) Kitagawa-kun (Ann, ) Fox Vermin (by Dr. N tropy) Gallery Phantom Thieves of Heart Group 2 P5.jpg Tumblr oklpb51Ic21vkc36qo1 400.gif|"stalking you, that's outrageous ." Yusuke's Finishing Touch.gif Yusuke-Kitagawa-Figure-2.jpg E251b1a7b41555eae13b8078dff4b669.jpg DN4dGIfUQAEtGHw.jpg YusukeSmile.gif 41ef1512-3c4d-4d85-9fc2-1be17149cf84.gif|yusuke runs and jumps then painting on madarame's true form with black paint on paintbrush"MADARAME!" 593d1567-b6e0-4ae6-bb7b-caea612d31d6.jpg F1a5c488-737a-4c35-b9e9-7a3fb7ab0e42.png Tumblr p8nlch8SGL1qi79m2o2 1280.jpg|Yusuke laughs YusukeKitagawafacingmaderame.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 24.jpg|Yusuke was mad Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 31.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 07 - Large 30.jpg CutInMain 0 05 03.000-2 risultato.png 5a439d89-e2cc-46b6-a9c9-43c4e8ad836d.png F256f461-3031-4346-b4a0-6d31fa5cee52.jpg df08cf49-de69-453e-a596-dd31086f025c.jpg CutInMain 0 05 06.000-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 04.001-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 17.001-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 10.000-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 00.000-0 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 12.000-2 risultato.png CutInMain 0 05 15.000-2 risultato.png 4ea41f4d-d510-4dd7-8d0c-89191cdb57d4.png 1206de50-6f56-48fe-8d36-f13014e78450.png 185e81bc-94d7-4edd-b892-85a02976a2ad.png E764d4a6-1f47-4b14-a68c-be72baaaf1a5.png Received 2052866591650766.png 133d586f-e42b-44ac-8c10-f95a00575158.png B005 101 00.png B005 102 00.png B005 100 00.png B005 122 00.png tumblr_pcjazoHJA11tm5w8po2_250.gif 66212644-fe28-4859-9344-67fb9a5a637f.png 1493687107650.png 75343170-8ccb-4079-871b-02dfd737d8b2.jpg 2b5d0beb-1586-4484-a5bb-bc7f4816a581.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 13 - Large 19.jpg PhantomThieves facing shadow sae.png B005 104 00.png Yusuke All Out.png 8bd4a8ba-d7e1-4ff8-ba14-0230d8aea760.png|Yusuke with Kanji Tatsumi from Persona Q 2 tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo1_1280.png.jpg|"Huh?" tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo2_1280.png.jpg tumblr_pf4hqaop4K1qevpjfo3_1280.png.jpg Bf25d850-0d47-4ace-9f19-ca040702e331.jpg Yusuke very well bring it on.gif Yusukekitagawasmirks.gif Bd16e7c8-ef84-4389-9ede-381cee7aa056.jpg tumblr_p9curshnwg1u5rb2lo1_640.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 10.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 15.jpg Tumblr phh3qkbQJb1w2txydo1 540.jpg Tumblr phgtn6JZUZ1rzp45wo1 1280.jpg 93d03b6f-27e6-48e0-ba81-0df42859b62d.png Received 2471570656202830.jpeg Tumblr ozfq3mosIR1tl8pvno8 250.gif Be6e6f44-bfab-4040-848b-493116ae571b.jpg Dc78c5b0b48ce73668257099f8cf0b37.jpg 8c6531b9-577f-47bc-a3ec-9f3e46105f05.jpg 47e730b9-8c27-4701-92f8-fd029fad97ef.gif 08d792e2-6b2a-4b58-adcc-b1de0cb75d0a.png Ab48a126-5053-4298-bc0f-dfd695a8193a.jpg 150dfa877939a6dc3a320191c0cdeb00.jpg CP5706YK width 496 height 496 watermark water.png.jpg CPE608YK-1(1).jpg Tumblr nutsqaTgPv1svkfqgo2 r1 540.gif C8c72000.jpeg 1257638160 preview yusukebattletest.png Yusuke and Futaba Fighting.gif Yusuke and Me.png 0e9f718287fe3e9f3f8876e4cad105ce.jpg Tumblr ordwfxeBBI1ucz20ro1 r1 1280.png Tumblr pkhmorgMM31qjvf3e 540.jpg Tumblr pkml1eUBHf1wjhqhzo1 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo4 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo3 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo1 1280.png 557d1c640127cb6db2870b14efcb7ccc.jpg 35e41698-d274-4161-b3b2-53e08016992b.gif 6a35f40d-6fcd-4101-b354-43020f5bdef4.gif 0885e098-9039-4dde-a5a5-70ed41876ea0.gif 5c250bb2-8197-4397-9cc6-4f7f7234cfcd.gif 9b70e28a-a8a2-40e4-a635-680a2d10d1c9.gif Bf44d9bf-e082-4989-b178-b2327bed3aa8.jpg Tumblr pl0tbtIEJL1wumkngo2 r1 400.gif Picaresque-Mouse-Can-Badges.jpg November Screenshot 2017 05 08 17 31 24.jpg|*chipmunk voice* That's prepawtrous or something like that?" Persona 5 The Animation - 13 - Large 09.jpg Meetyusukekitgawa.gif Tumblr pkfef3dkAU1s3hx83o3 500.gif tumblr_par8902Q1h1todbi1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline p090shAbWc1vq81pe 540.png Chara05-2.jpg Chara05-1.jpg Tumblr pbspiaSvSk1xui28to2 1280.png Tumblr inline pmm2wp5tE01vujdsc 540.jpg Tumblr ovdbn0AlP01ubyh5mo4 1280.png Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo4 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo3 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo2 400.gif Tumblr pmttxb4mRn1wgkd8uo1 400.gif Yusuke and Katie in Phantom thief version.png Fox and Butterfly sings together in Adventure time style.png Yusuke Kitagawa in Sonic Style.png Tumblr p7hwdv734b1vqpe7ho2 540.png Tumblr p9ob860Xo41v6bs4yo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr pb5s5xsGdQ1wkfsmso2 1280.png DwKhnhUXgAA4k-f.jpg Tumblr okxdlgKHzy1vkc36qo1 400.gif Tumblr pm0fkrA5PN1vdlfh1o4 400.gif Tumblr pm0fkrA5PN1vdlfh1o1 400.gif Tumblr p3iv074ByL1vfci71o8 400.gif|"A breath taking sight..." Tumblr os308sAHCs1v7jrr5o2 400.gif DzgD5MLV4AAvQcS.jpg large.jpg CrbwUkUXYAAR3aC.jpg large.jpg Tumblr pkkkd72pPu1xtgi2eo3 400.gif Tumblr oosugsTCv31v6bs4yo2 250.gif Tumblr pn2y8peo601rb89d2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr pngyzkSIE01scn34jo2 1280.png.jpg Tumblr pneevs98wb1wjhqhzo1 540.jpg|"What is this?" Tumblr oiepdjfA9D1v6bs4yo9 250.gif Tumblr p7hwdv734b1vqpe7ho2 540.png Tumblr p9ob860Xo41v6bs4yo2 r1 500.gif 73462039 p7 master1200.jpg Katie x Yusuke in Summer Outfits.png DxkxObBXQAEtjXC.jpg DplpyjPU0AANr87.jpg D0LJXNpW0AM ZYi.jpg DwvOrInVYAACnTs.jpg DyNlDxOU0AA7hOZ.jpg ©Atlus-Persona-5-Sizzle-Trailer-Phantom-Thieves-Shot-1.jpg CPVH6x-UcAAtl6h.jpg Ce4DTrtUUAALuIz.jpg tumblr_oppvzdpU3k1unhx9fo1_1280.jpg Tumblr p4f0hh0xPR1sksqk2o1 1280.png Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo4 1280.jpg Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nuu4e6T41V1und52wo4 500.gif Tumblr oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o7 r1 400.gif Tumblr nutprbtPVi1s7jg4vo1 500.gif Tumblr oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o1 400.gif Tumblr ou4ynlqxa21tajynbo1 500.jpg tumblr_oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o5_400.gif tumblr_oqp14wkHDW1v4g6t4o6_r1_400.gif Tumblr p8zrqcy7Cc1v1hotuo1 540.gif|Yusuke tearing up, he's controls his past Tumblr p8zymnM6QT1v6bs4yo2 400.gif Tumblr p8zymnM6QT1v6bs4yo3 400.gif Tumblr opo8r7zcCl1v6bs4yo6 500.gif Tumblr opo8r7zcCl1v6bs4yo7 500.gif Tumblr p9cuaibrgb1v6bs4yo1 500.gif|Yusuke lays awake and stares at the syuri Tumblr p8zp6w0twL1v6bs4yo9 r1 500.gif Tumblr p8zp6w0twL1v6bs4yo10 r1 500.gif SlowDifficultLeveret-size restricted.gif DeliciousUnlawfulBobolink-size restricted.gif|yusuke screaming in pain 1553341441137.png 1553341001764.jpg 1553342172092.jpg Persona-Q2yusukeandkanji.jpg Tumblr inline pou777MkRS1rrp83b 1280.png Tumblr pou9unB4y51wyegxko3 400.gif Tumblr pd8kxwRQRJ1w2txydo2 500.png Tumblr p8mn07oBMq1w2txydo1 1280.png Tumblr p8mn07oBMq1w2txydo3 1280.png Tumblr pm2fc80Mx41scn34jo6 1280.png.jpg A05d7c86b6a5cf1068c43a612401607b6ff6a00er1-1920-1080v2 hq.jpg|"Sensei, no Madarame?" Dlb1-P9X0AAQxva.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 08 - Large 08.jpg|Yusuke look shocked his mom's picture sayuri. Ffafebee265de04aa926739104a9be963704cc29v2 hq.jpg DVUs90uX4AA-Y63.jpg DzXuDceXcAAW5ZB.jpg DvvqlJvUUAAlm84.jpg DUHniZLVQAAQK h.png Tumblr pceq08g6Va1w1x90so8 r1 1280.png Tumblr pceq08g6Va1w1x90so5 r1 1280.png C37d6773b9d21a70737be78de6598c51b71e441er2-1334-750v2 hq.jpg 0225b53f9a6b8edff4eadced73534a0d68c466f6v2 hq.jpg tumblr_pm20xjIoX21scn34jo4_1280.png.jpg tumblr_pqh1he3Kli1w68t95_1280.jpg tumblr_pqh1hgprC11w68t95_1280.jpg tumblr_pq30o71Mzq1qdzgch_1280.jpg tumblr_pqh1hfBjLs1w68t95_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_pqh0palZzB1r9gez2_540.png tumblr_pqh1hdHynW1w68t95_1280.png tumblr_pqh0s5IxY01t1jqfr_540.jpg Fc0c5d67-09f8-4229-9122-8860f8779a2e.png 4c620b17-3a9a-4fa0-95ac-da0f365636e9.gif 44f450d8-56c2-4dd5-b0b5-b8f309231a5c.png Tumblr pqnbstP0Od1u6llbwo1 500.gif DfO-LljX0AEtbNk.jpg Tumblr nvag2cyg8S1rn3pn8o10 500.gif Tumblr pqjlksN3CM1x7c2gao8 500.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 28 - Large 48.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 28 - Large 36.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 27 - Large 33.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 27 - Large 24.jpg 1yusukekitagawafox.jpg 1yusukekitagawa.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 27 - Large 22.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-08-14.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-08-7.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-07-22.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-07-15.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-06-24.jpg Persona-5-the-animation-07-18.jpg D76f47a6-cf94-403e-8c0f-bbb9f09eab70.gif D8d46322-0d82-4513-a2bf-44634c3b0e79.gif 68a4d9fb-3f1d-4533-944f-b699387e2343.gif 72f337e1-d3d7-4b16-90af-58d0c547bed4.gif 7c58e232-b3a1-44cd-b841-2953ed983e4b.gif 063fcd58-5fd8-43cb-9df0-c165bc55fb4a.gif Dm7lGheUcAA2Vsd.jpg Dm7lGhcUUAAG5MZ.jpg D7MbpytW4AM mNc.jpg Tumblr pae0qosPQJ1xu5esfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline prxn1qIPu21s8moor 540.png E4e83fb2-f0b9-47f6-b171-a4c98dcd8408.png 06c309eb-26cc-4acd-822c-b8d1ee61c935.png IMG 20190525 170930.jpg 918389cb-a854-4014-b286-70a4e747743e.gif Cd94b238-4c5f-4804-97c7-0515af267bdd.gif 29814.png D8Pp3wgXsAA6xVu.jpg 8c941558-c929-4adf-a416-e6cabd1b2fba.jpg 612ece64-5405-4cb7-a9d0-7a91a2dc5599.jpg 38aa9481-f4b6-4f0a-8252-14c694343a19.jpg D472c077-8308-45b4-8884-57b9159a7caf.jpg 2f3b9b44-54ed-4f6c-98ab-eaf92f08d250.jpg Eb3913fa-4d35-4317-b792-61f763924cf3.png 4bdde288-05a7-4269-ab1a-011e44aa8273.png 3514779c-11be-4eed-96dd-80fbe8bed84e.gif 7704a6bf-47a4-4fa4-8617-4f3779cf9217.gif 7a9c5507-c8f6-4da1-84b7-8baee65ba027.gif f874be46-63ab-4902-8bd4-69f7ed1c8f89.gif 2a311383-0aa5-40ec-84bd-cd1dcb89d3ca.gif 53dacd0e-ee01-44a4-87b4-615c90913d55.gif a0105585-03f7-44c1-b941-e068e267874d.gif 164d99ad-44d2-474c-aecb-1b4ce49d16b9.gif D4e544d2-314c-4288-90e6-af13b2cf5c76.gif 4447876a-597e-42a3-ac1a-b90d0ab736e2.gif 8572ce12-e064-49f4-a986-c36bc160a18e.gif 8059490a-9612-44a9-9afc-8c8bcdcbffdb.jpg 3a1bfc87-e933-4d65-a131-ae7124b86d5e.gif F65ae506-35bf-4e3e-bc65-07056597ce9b.gif Cc6c9263-8e0b-47bc-922b-8a3f966ace51.gif 5f65574d-3b64-402c-afeb-f3d981742b9a.gif cbdcd5d9-cc1b-48f6-a462-a4068b91f758.gif 8bb6f33b-d1ea-4ee2-950f-88ef4345aa9b.gif 89004ce6-4ab0-4d59-9df5-849d11224b2d.gif b6bebe1b-0d6b-447c-91d4-c557801ee536.png F7ade5d6-ae05-4e9a-8671-487cd99d0dce.gif 14da720b-2a5b-40d8-a5e7-dd066b83b7c0.gif 3c1d2b2a-ec57-44b5-bf69-51c6476401c3.gif Fe32cf14-f46a-4f94-a651-9faefe5e27dc.gif 4573d9db-a03f-4bf7-9d43-8e913df659b5.gif Received 251815855527125.gif 123a6956-2628-4699-9de6-3b0710cf2563.gif 8b83e72c-63e8-4e9d-86c7-fca66ec3d9a5.gif 694b9452-0a4e-4352-983c-6260163f914c.gif C4bff332-abd9-491a-ab38-17d2737cd2e8.gif 1b044e5d-d0e9-4cc7-ba4e-c65b3de9cf00.png 9a245f4b-5de2-4419-9839-00916780b88c.jpg 024c9682199c0361ae5956867949f9f1.jpg 3d5c6499-3f87-4d3a-8a99-fe8238953247.gif Persona-5-Royal-Yusuke-New-Persona-Gorokichi.jpg 1812688278 preview Garry's Mod 7 23 2019 2 13 21 AM.jpg 76075396 p3.jpg 460042c2-209b-468b-85f4-12e4a5f87de9.gif 2c87d2d4-8ddb-48ce-a4cc-2566427ee471.png A4aa37cd-1fab-45f2-911e-b65805f595b6.png 3a5e0991-6ce8-4338-8408-602d8ed02d4c.png 23aae1d0-ea02-4d69-9880-0ab513338d93.gif 3634d78f-e4e9-4a05-b5ec-c585171eda6d.gif 8b183a32-20ef-463d-a166-bf04965762dd.gif E99fe2d5-e2c3-47f1-9aed-a252e6409ddd.gif Tumblr p8zp3jpQjT1vt0lflo10 540.png Tumblr p9b9n2sipa1v6bs4yo5 r1 400.gif Tumblr p7x0hiYx281vgzd4so6 1280.jpg Tumblr oc08jh7IOB1suy1fso2 540.gif Tumblr oc08jh7IOB1suy1fso1 540.gif Tumblr o81scupfkP1suy1fso7 400.gif tumblr_p5y5gkTjPJ1v6bs4yo1_250.gif Tumblr p8nlch8SGL1qi79m2o1 400.jpg tumblr_p8m2hnSrjS1v6bs4yo4_r1_400.gif tumblr_p8m2hnSrjS1v6bs4yo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_p8m2hnSrjS1v6bs4yo7_r1_400.gif Tumblr 20845d0ef77129d4f2493ac70918700b e38c8e92 640.png Yusukeininfintyx.jpeg EEZKadCU8AAMi0d.jpeg ECg81s0XkAAz1Iy.jpeg EDoHF vXkAEmKc4.jpeg Tumblr pof9md2JrJ1vhn3j2 1280.jpg P5A Artbook Yusuke 4.jpg P5A Artbook Yusuke 2.jpg P5A Artbook Yusuke 1.jpg Received 553175985243571.gif Received 2520050374776883.gif Received 450863888741331.gif Received 527717561396218.gif Tumblr 2546060fd7dac12f9c566ef854da763b 1af8dd63 540.png Tumblr d480b5421a0d385c47e1ded3ebfe9aca 0bd4d1d5 1280.jpg 165-148.jpg 46-041.jpg Received 877695282631963.gif Received 575480076561436.gif Received 833215953764991.gif Received 1460139664143340.gif Received 485361962333258.gif Tumblr 7a01f545b6581d857705bd8a5a2fbb6e 56a301fe 540.png Tumblr eedc1d138e2b40ec4dc0ebf2c865ccd2 820fcaf3 540.png The cast of persona by flaminghog35 ddmazy5-fullview.jpg 0cbf5230.jpg 88d1bcab.jpg Fe93784a.jpg Tumblr oobhxwFDR51slg4jbo7 r1 250.png Tumblr inline p9drmp6DNU1t0druc 500.png Tumblr inline p9027cSDha1t0druc 500.jpeg Persona-5-Scramble-The-Phantom-Strikers.jpg 1-001.jpg 36-027.jpg 103-089.jpg Category:Male Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantom theives